The Truth of It All
by Regency
Summary: Now, that Eve’s agreed to marry Julian, obstacles arise that could separate them forever. Now, suddenly, Eve has gone missing. Hopelessly Gone . On Perm. Hiatus.
1. The Accepted Proposal

Author: Regency

Title: The Truth of It All

Summary: A moment of Christmas for Julian and Eve.

Disclaimer: I don't own Eve or Julian.

_PassionsPassionsPassionsPassions_

Eve and Julian lay in bed and snuggled, wrapped in each other's arms with their love to keep them warm. Eve though that she had already received all of her Christmas gifts and therefore had all that she wanted. Well, almost all. She would love to have her family, especially her daughters back but that didn't seem likely. And there's no sense in wishing for shadows.

"This has been an amazing Christmas, Julian. And it's all thanks to you." He kissed her forehead and held her close.

"My life has become an amazing place, because of you, my darling. I would be miserable without you. And when you are ready, one more gift from me awaits. Now rest, tomorrow is another day. Another day for us to be together." She spied him out of the corner of her eye as her settled down to sleep.

"What gift?" His voice was already thick with sleep.

"When you are ready, you will know. Not a moment before." She turned on her side and inspected his face. He was quite the looker, she decided. Not that that was something she hadn't known before. He'd always been with his dark eyes, firm features, and winning smile, he captured her heart every time she laid eyes on him. But for now, she was curious about this gift he'd mentioned. What else could he possibly have to give her? She had her suspicions, but wouldn't dare voice them out of a fear of being wrong. Could he possibly want what she deep within her wanted as well?

She poked him in the ribs and he groaned, but continued to sleep. She got an evil smirk on her face and decided that she could be just as bad as some of the names she'd been called. She pushed the covers down and crawled over to Julian's side. She slid a leg over his hips and straddled his thighs. It took him a moment to react to the new weight, but he finally woke up an eye at a time.

"Eve, what are you doing? I mean, not that I mind, but didn't we just…do this?" She quirked an eyebrow at him and leaned forward to his frustration.

"What did you say that last gift was? I didn't quite catch it." He was awake enough to be quite aware of her game.

"I didn't say. It's a surprise. You know, that means that you don't know what it is until I tell you what it is."

"Ah, thank you for telling me the rules of surprises. Now, if you would be so kind as to tell me what your surprise for me is, I could allow you to go back to sleep. Until that happens however, I cannot allow you to rest. So, be a dear and tell me what I want to know." He eyed her suspiciously.

"You are a little devil, aren't you." She nodded and leaned forward a bit more, encouraging his eyes take dip down to her cleavage, which was very obvious.

"On Christmas, even."

"Mm hmm." He wasn't hearing anything she was saying. That's exactly what she'd wanted. She was going to go out on a limb here.

"Julian." He was still watching her chest rise and fall as she breathed. "I'll marry you, if that's what you want." He eyes snapped up to hers.

"Yes?" She nodded.

"Yes."

"How did you know?"

"I know you and you know me." She took his face into her hands and kissed him gently on the lips. "I want to marry you, Julian. Until death, do us part."

"And I want nothing less, my love." She smiled down at him and rolled off of his lap.

"Good. Well, good night." She slid back into her side and pulled the covers around her shoulders, wrapping her arms around his. He just looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"I feel used." She snickered into his shoulder.

"I know. Now, sleep." He groaned and tried to calm down little Julian, who she'd so rudely awoken.

"You are truly evil." But the only response to his tease was the sound of her gently breathing beside him. "But God do I love you."

He tucked the covers around her and held protectively to her. He would die before he let another thing hurt her.

And that was the truth of it all.


	2. Love In Action

Author: Regency

Title: The Truth of It All

Pairing: Julian/Eve

Summary: Now, that Eve's agreed to marry Julian, obstacles arise that could separate them forever. While this is happening, a new man sweeps into Pilar's life and literally knocks her off her feet.

Disclaimer: I own the plotters, the kidnappers, and the accomplices. And no, I'm not talking about Alistair, Rebecca, Beth, or Liz.

Julian was ecstatic that Eve had finally agreed to marry him, but was quite aware that the completion of this dream would certainly be easier said than done. There was no way that Rebecca would leave him without a fight. She was, after all, rather fond of his back pocket. And no, he didn't mean his ass. She liked, no loved his money. She loved the power, the social status, the right to menace that came with having so much money. She could have anything she wanted…As long as she was Mrs. Julian Crane. If she ever lost that title, with it she would lose all of her privileges.

And she liked her privileges.

Julian knew this and was concerned that she would make hell for he and Eve as they made plans to marry. He was right. She had plans more sinister than he ever could have imagined.

Julian found himself with a few free minutes between board meetings at the hospital and decided to use them to pay Eve a visit. He peeked into Eve's office and was unnerved to find her curled forlornly into the corner of her couch. She was staring out of her office window with red-rimmed eyes. He couldn't imagine what she could possibly be sad about.

He came in and shut the door with a click to let her know that he's there. She began to dry her tears until she realized that it was him. She sighed with relief. If there was anyone that she could break down in front, it was Julian. He sat down beside her and took her hands in his. His darling face was set in a frown with a concern.

"Eve, darling, what's wrong? Has something happened?" She nodded, a lump deep in her throat. Tears started to slide down her cheeks, leaving wet trails so bright that he could almost see himself in them. He gently wiped them away with his thumb. "What is it? Is it Whitney or Simone? TC?" He may not have liked the man, but he knew that he would always hold a place in Eve's heart.

"No, not TC, or the girls. They're fine. Not speaking to me, but they're fine. Alive."

"Then, what is it? Why are you crying? You know I hate to see you cry." She chuckled at herself wryly, nodding.

"I know, Julian. I know that you hate to see me crying. That's what makes me feel so silly for bursting into tears like this. It's just that…I lost a patient today."

"Oh, Eve." He rested his hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

"I mean, I've lost patients before, but today, with everything we've gone through lately, it's just too much. It's too much, Julian," she said as a sob bubbled up in her chest. He took her into his arms as her sorrow put her beyond words.

Everyone expected her to be a miracle worker when she was no greater than any one of them. She couldn't save everyone. No matter how hard she strived to. She put her soul into her work and sometimes she gave pieces of it to those she couldn't save. She mourned that lost part of her. So much was already missing. Julian and their love was all that she had left to make her whole.

"It'll be all right, my love. Everyone who knows you knows that you give your all with these patients. If one dies, it's because it was their time. Not because you didn't work hard enough. I have no doubt that you took every possible step to save this person." Eve lifted her head from Julian's shoulder and dried her eyes.

"He was young man, about Chad's age. I just imagined his parents getting the call that their son was never coming home. I have to make that call, Julian. I have to interrupt their day with the news that no parent ever wants to hear. I can only imagine what that will do to them. It would kill me. I don't want to make the call. But, I have to. They should hear it from me. They will hear it from me." He fingered a lock of hair that had escaped her hastily-done ponytail.

"Do you want me to stay while you make the call?"

"Please." He leaned over and tenderly planted a kiss on her temple.

"All right. If I can ever give you strength, please let me." A little smile curved her lips.

"You are a good man, Julian Crane."

"Only because of you, Eve. Only because of you." She nodded, not willing to protest. She unfurled herself from his lap and made her way over to her desk. She braced herself before picking up the phone. She had already memorized the number. Her fingers trembled as she pushed each of the numbers. Julian rested his hand on her back to steady her as she waited for someone to pick up the ringing phone.

It rang four times, before there was a click and a woman who'd obviously had to run to catch the phone picked up. She sounded like the cheerful type. You know the kind. She had that perfect family, held together with bonds of love unbreakable until one tragedy did just that. It broke them.

Eve would rewrite that family's history. "Mrs. Logan?"

"Yes, I'm Mrs. Logan."

"I'm Eve Russell. I'm calling to inform you that your son, Henry, was involved in an accident today. I was the attending physician in the emergency room when he was brought in."

"My little Henry?"

"Yes, ma'am." Eve closed her eyes to hold back the tears.

"He was tan, tall, with dazzling green eyes?" Eve nodded even though the woman couldn't see her.

"Yes, ma'am."

"He's not all right, is he, Doctor?"

"No, ma'am. He suffered several fatal injuries. He coded twice and we were able to bring him back both times, but he fell into a coma and he did not regain consciousness. While he was still in a coma, he went into cardiac arrest and we were unable to revive him. He died at 1:56 this afternoon." She remembered because she had been the one to call it. She had been to the one to tell her nurses to stop life-saving measures. She'd worked on him for ten minutes. Even if she could've brought him back, he'd have been brain-dead from hypoxia. There was nothing else she could've done. So why didn't she believe that?

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Logan. I truly am. I've lost a son…" She had gotten hers back, but she'd spent much of her life believing him to be dead. The pain was still just as real. Mrs. Logan wouldn't be getting the same miracle. Her son wasn't coming back.

"I…" A sob erupted from the solemn line. The phone fell from the stricken woman's grasp as she collapsed onto the floor. Her husband who'd just moments ago been enjoying his late lunch came rushing in to find his wife broken on the floor with the phone off the hook.

He took her into her arms, but could get no coherent answer out of her. He brought the phone to his ear Eve calling for his wife.

"Hello. Who is this?"

"I'm Eve Russell. Who's this?"

"Danford Logan. What's happened? My wife's is on the floor and I can't get a word out of her." She really didn't want to repeat herself.

"Mr. Logan, I was your son's doctor in the ER today."

"The ER? What's happened to Henry?"

"Sir, he died."

"Died?"

"Yes, sir."

"Oh." He paused, unable to find his breath all of the sudden. "Thank you for calling us, Doctor…"

"Russell, sir."

"Doctor Russell. Thank you for letting us know."

"Yes, sir." They both hung up the phone without anything further to say. What else could they say?

Eve exhaled haltingly. Julian sat his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. He knew that there was nothing that he could say that could lift the burden from her shoulders. So, he simply exalted her in silence and held her up with his mere presence.

She turned around in his arms to look up at him. She took his face in her hands and caressed her cheeks with her thumbs.

"Julian, I don't want to think about this or anything else right now. I just want it all to go away. Just for a little while. Do you understand?" He nodded his head and dropped delicate kisses to her cheek, her jaw, and her neck. Her eyes fell closed and she held his neck to guide him. He pulled away to kiss her lips.

"Let me lock the door. Do you want me to turn off the lights?"

"I don't care." He locked the door and tugged on it to make sure it held. He flicked the light switch and the room was flooded with darkness. He opened his arms and she walked into them silently.

She grabbed his lapels and pulled his mouth down on top of hers and kissed him with the fierceness of her emotions at that moments. He pretended not to notice the tears for her sake. She couldn't think of anything except the feel of Julian's lips on top of hers. They were a more than adequate distraction.

She guided his mouth to the spot on her neck that he knew so well. She clumsily unbuttoned his jacket and knocked it off of his shoulders. It fell to the floor without either of their concern. He could have it dry cleaned. He tugged her lab coat from her body and threw it to the couch without a look, turning his attention the pearl buttons on her sweater. They came undone with no resistance and the sweater went the way of the lab coat.

He kissed her shoulder, pushing the straps from her shoulders and slipping his hands behind her to unfasten her bra. She pulled his face back in front of her and kissed him again, gentler this time. One of her hands fell to loosen his tie and throw it over her shoulder. She made quick work of his shirt and let it fall behind them, never releasing his lips from that bruising kiss. They finally had to separate to dispose of his undershirt. She trailed kisses from his mouth to his neck to his chest. She disposed of his belt and unzipped his pants, pulling them down his legs with one determined yank. Before she laid a hand on his boxers, he pulled her up for another kiss. As much as he revered the direction they were going in, he knew that she was the one who needed the distraction.

He turned them and pressed her body to the door with a soft 'smack.' He cupped her cheeks in his hands and felt her eyes glued to his mouth. His slow, intrusive kiss melted her and she leaned fully into him, giving him the room to loose the final hook on her bra. It hung on between them as they remained truly fixed together. She locked her arms around his neck and held on for dear life. He picked up her leg and held it at his hip. He slid his hand down her thigh and leg to nudge her shoe off. She rakes her fingers through his hair passionately.

They fell onto the growing pile of lost clothing on the floor, so completely entranced in one another that the knocking on the door couldn't possibly pierce the world they'd formed in that room. It was only them, no one else.

Finally, the someone who apparently had a key, started to unlock the door. Eve and Julian immediately snapped out of their lustful daze and to attention. Julian rolled onto the floor, pulling his jacket on and Eve slammed her hands on the door to keep it closed.

"Who is it?"

"Dr. Rochester."

"Dr., can I help you?"

"One of the nurses was concerned about you after the…fatality this afternoon. She came to me and I wanted to see if you all right. Are you?" she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the door. She silent for a few beat. "Dr. Russell, are you okay? Should I call someone?"

"No. No, Doctor. I'm all right. I just needed a few minutes. I'm sorry, I worried you. I'll be back out soon."

"If you're sure…" Julian came up behind her and rubbed her shoulders. She smiled at his attempt to comfort her.

"I am. Thank you for your concern."

"All right, but please come see me in my office before you leave this evening."

"Yes, Dr." There was silence and Eve thought he was gone until he spoke again.

"You know, Eve, you can't save everyone. Sometimes, it's out of our hands."

"I know. But after saving so many, I forget that there may just be one that I wasn't meant to save."

"I understand."

"Thank you."

"Have a better afternoon, Eve."

"I will, William." Finally, his footsteps faded down the hall. She leaned heavily back against Julian. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I guess my little distraction will have to wait until we get home."

"I suppose, but that doesn't mean that I can't comfort you for little while longer." She turned around and hid her face in his neck. She'd have to return to the real world soon, but until then, she would lose herself in the support and love of the one knew her best.

There would be more days like this one and they'd hurt just as much, if not more, but she knew that she'd get through it, because Julian would be there. He had no intention of ever leaving her side again.

Even if it killed him.


	3. Spanglish

Author: Regency

Title: The Truth of It All

Pairing: Pilar/Jeremy (OFC)

Summary: Now, that Eve's agreed to marry Julian, obstacles arise that could separate them forever. While this is happening, a new man sweeps into Pilar's life and literally knocks her off her feet.

Author's Notes: I hope the Spanish isn't too confusing. I did translate. We all know how Pilar will change from Spanish to English in the middle of a conversation. Jeremy does it because I can't remember how to say some stuff.

Disclaimer: I own the plotters, the kidnappers, and the accomplices. And no, I'm not talking about Alistair, Rebecca, Beth, or Liz.

_PassionsPassionsPassionsPassions_

Pilar walked in park, pushing Marty in his stroller. Beth had reluctantly allowed her to babysit at Luis's insistence. He wanted his mother to form a true bond with his son since Beth's earlier 'protectiveness' had given her little opportunity. She cherished her time with her grandson, any small child actually. She never had the chance to just nurture children anymore. Her children were grown and were prone to making their decisions without her help. Often bad decisions, but their decisions nonetheless.

That didn't hurt as much watching them hurt or having them blame her for things she couldn't possibly have had anything to do with. Take Paloma for instance, she loved her, because she'd given birth to her, but she wasn't certain how much more of her daughter's ill-contempt she could accept. She knew that she'd have given anything to have her with the family for all of those years, but there was just no money. She couldn't remember how many times she'd explained this to Paloma and somehow she still had gotten the blame for everything.

And Martin. Well, she could barely stand to think him without thinking of ways to do very unholy things to him. They would hurt, but they would in no way approach the pain she still felt whenever she saw him with 'Mrs. Wheeler.' It hurt her so badly to know that he'd left her all of those years ago to be with that woman. And if she was honest with herself, she still believed that 'Ellie' was Katherine Crane. That's not something you accidentally admit when it's not true.

Still, that was not what she wanted to think about just then. She was with her darling grandson and he was all that cared about. She peeked through the clear sunroof of the stroller at Marty's beautiful blonde hair. But blonde hair? That brought a question a to her mind again and again. There was no way that he'd gotten that from her side of the family and Beth was not a blonde. She supposed he could've gotten it from far back in her family's blood line. She doubted it. Every time she saw little Marty with Sheridan, she was so certain that they were related that sometimes she forgot that they weren't. He even had Sheridan's eyes. She knew that it wasn't possible, because Sheridan's baby had died, but there were moments when she was convinced that he belonged to Sheridan and Luis instead of Luis and Beth.

She did not trust that girl. She hadn't since Sheridan had come back to Harmony as Diana with Antonio. She knew that look of desperation on Beth's face. She wanted Luis and was determined to have him at any cost. To her, it was just too much coincidence that she and Sheridan were pregnant at the same time. Pilar was a smart woman, but she knew that she had no proof and the last few years had been simply too trying to accuse her and be wrong. She knew she wasn't wrong, but what did that mean? She'd thought she was right about 'Mrs. Wheeler' as well. She was still right about her.

So, that left her right about a dozen things and unable to prove any of it. That left her nowhere.

If Pilar had been paying attention she'd have seen a distracted looking man striding right into her path. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you look at it, she wasn't paying attention and she didn't see him.

The next thing either she or the man knew, they had collided with each other and Marty's stroller went rolling down the walkway. Both lay stunned on the ground for a moment before Pilar realized that Marty was gaining speed down a hill towards the street.

"Oh, Dios Mio. Mi nieto. Por favor, sacas mi nieto." She realized that the man she was talking to probably didn't understand Spanish and translated. "Please, get my grandson. His stroller is rolling down the walkway." He nodded and sprinted after the speeding stroller. He caught it just as it was about to slide into the street. He pulled it back and turned it around to see Martin clapping his tiny hands with joy. He'd enjoyed his little rush, the wind through his hair. His cheeks were rosy and his face was split in a big grin, showing off his six teeth.

"Hey, little guy. You had a good little ride there, didn't you? Did ya have fun? Did ya have a good time?" He gurgled at the stranger and clapped some more.

Pilar jogged across the grass to her grandson. "Oh, mi nieto. Tu estas bien?" She checked his face and shoulders. She was finally convinced that he was fine. "Thank you, sir. Thank you so much for saving my grandson. God only knows what would've have happened to him had you not come along."

"De nada, Señora o Señorita?" Pilar hesitated.

"Señor…ita. Yo estoy separar." _Miss. I'm separated._

"Ah, Señorita. Pero, si yo presté atencion…" _Ah, Miss. But, if I had paid attention… _She would not hear of this.

"If you had been paying attention, this would've been a very boring afternoon. As it is, little Marty is very happy with you. You've made him happier than I could've made him if I tried."

"Well, thank you. I suppose." She smiled at him and tried not to examine him too openly. He was very attractive. He had dark hair, but fair skin that belied the conversation they'd just had. But his eyes were what captured her. They were a strange green with dashes of blue thrown in for fun. He was taller than her, but not overpowering in stature. He seemed to be well-built beneath his tailored suit.

It took her a moment to realize that she was blatantly checking him out. She blushed and averted her eyes immediately. She was so embarrassed.

"Te gusta mi vestido?" _You like my suit? _His smirk told her that she had given herself away.

"Si. Es…guapo." _Yes, it's handsome._

"Comó se llamas, Señorita?" _What are you called, Miss?_

"Me llamo Pilar. Pilar Lopez. Y tú, Señor?" _I am called Pilar. Pilar Lopez. And you, sir?_

"Jeremy Longoria. I look like my mother. She was not Spanish." Pilar nodded.

"Comprendo." _I understand._

"Señorita Lopez, se puedo tomar tú y tu nieto por comida o ceña?" _Miss Lopez, can I take you and your grandson for lunch or dinner? _Pilar didn't know the man well, but she had already made up her mind.

"Si, tu puedes. Cuando?" _Yes, you can. When?_

"Ahorita, sí Uds. tienen tiempo." _Now, if you have time._

"Si, claro. Pero, yo tengo que llamo mijo primera." _Yes, of course. But, I have to call my son first._

"That's fine." She smiled and walked beside Jeremy towards the parking lot. Marty was very interested in this new man. As was Pilar. So, maybe she did peak at his backside as they walked, but he definitely took a look at hers.

What? She wouldn't be married for much longer. It was time for her to move on with her life. And maybe, just maybe he would be the one to help her.

She saw his eyes snap back to the stroller when she perused his face again. Oh, yeah, he was definitely checking her out. So she added a little pep to her step and made it worth his wile.

Then, she tripped on a rock that the stroller missed and he lunged to catch her. Marty went flying down the sidewalk again and they both ran after him.

All Pilar could think was, _"Not again, nieto. Not again."_

Marty clapped and giggled all the way.


	4. Hopelessly Gone

Two men sat in a quiet, dimly lit hotel room, looking over some documents. There were pictures; pictures of Eve and Julian. And Eve at work, and Eve at the skating rink and more and more Eve. Eve was being stalked by order of you-know-who.

Eve Johnson would never be Mrs. Julian Crane, if these two men did their jobs correctly. She wouldn't be anything, because she'd be dead.

* * *

It was only a matter of days before she went missing. They took her during a lull in her rounds when she had gone out for air. Chloroform, a potent drug, knocked her right out and she was carried away in the back of a black non-descrip Lexus sedan.

It was nearly ten hours before anyone became truly concerned about her absence. Julian had thought little of her not returning home the night before. He had assumed that she had worked through. He was devastated when he realized how long she'd gone unaccounted for.

All of Harmony shut down when she was reported missing, but by then, Eve and her captors were long gone.

* * *

Eve was in a white room. A useless white room without a window and with a door that was impossible to find. There was no handle, no markings. Just a terribly, white, incredibly cold place.

There was a bed with thin cotton sheets and pillows of musty padding that belied the sterile surroundings.

Eve had been here two weeks and she missed her family terribly, especially Julian. She knew that he had to be frantic by now. She was. She didn't know day from night anymore. At night (she guessed) she fell asleep under the covers. When she woke up, whatever she would be fed that day was already waiting. It was up to her to make it last.

A few weeks, Eve estimated, after her arrival in this sterile hell, she started to get sick. What little food she got, she threw up. She experienced the most heinous cravings. Pickles and chili-cheese fries. Her stomach growled for the unseen dishes.

It wasn't long before she became suspicious of her illness. She tried not eating her food, but the sickness didn't pass. It just deteriorated into dry heaves. Apparently, the food wasn't the problem.

Some mornings, Eve woke up too drained to move. Other times, she woke up exhilarated and would walk or jog around the square room, trying to think of a way out.

It was strange to be alone for so long. She'd spent so much of her life surrounded by people, good and bad, that she couldn't imagine her sanity remaining until she got out or was rescued. At this point, she didn't see that happening.

Once Eve had been taken from the room by two ruddy-jawed thugs in black slacks and turtlenecks and boots. They were so undistinguishable that she could barely see them walking beside her much less pick them out of a line up.

She was pulled into a dark, archaic room and set firmly in a wooden leg chair. Her hands were bound by a clothesline behind and she was photographed. They held a gun to her head and turned on a video camera, operated by another man standing in shadow behind it.

They made her recite a message. Apparently, this would be going to Julian. He was to pay a ransom for her return. But Eve had a sneaking suspicion that these men, who seemed so unconcerned that she had seen their faces, had no plans on letting her go back at all.

At least, not alive.

* * *

Julian had been a mess well-dressed mess since Eve had been reported missing by the Chief of Staff at the hospital. He couldn't believe that she'd been right under his nose and he'd missed her. He ached to hold her in his arms and keep her safe. But it was too late to keep her safe; she was already gone.

As they weeks began to pass, the hopes of her being returned unharmed dimmed. Even Whitney and Simone were showing remorse at their treatment of their mother. Soon, Julian would be called to hold a memorial service, but he wasn't ready to write her off as lost quite yet.

Something at the very center of him swayed him to keep hope. People thought that he was crazy after nearly two months to still think that she was alive. Even Sam thought that she was dead by now. The ransom video had come and he had paid the price they'd asked, but she hadn't been returned. Rebecca was convinced that she would never be. He didn't listen to his hound dog for any amount of time. She was still spending his money extravagantly. Poor Eve, was all she ever managed to say. Poor Eve, indeed.

He had his suspicions about she and his father's involvement in Eve's disappearance. His father had been a little too comforting. He had no doubt to the reason why they'd had her taken. They didn't want her to be the next Mrs. Julian Crane. Rebecca liked her standing and Alistair loved his money.

Without a miracle, he and Eve were out of chances.


End file.
